ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls 3: Once Upon A Enchanted Places
Plot On Trollstice between Bergen Town's celebration birthday party, it was Cooper's birthday to have the Trolls and Bergans celebrate. Later, Creek has returned to have himself reformed. As Queen Poppy gives cake to the Trolls and Bergans, Cooper opens one of his presents and sees a brightfully enchantedfully locket that King Gristle and Bridget brought for him. Cooper wanted to go, but Poppy and Branch refused to let Cooper go exploring just like when King Peppy said the last time. But Cooper only defies Poppy and starts arguing, Cooper runs off in tears. Poppy started to get worried about Cooper, sooner she have to apologized to Cooper, but she fails. Later that night; an upset Cooper got pissed off, he is now running away from between Trollstice and Bergan Town in heartbroke. Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin with Chenille, DJ Suki, and Creek tried to claim Cooper for what he had did for his birthday the first time, but Cooper didn't hear his friends and he lefts, alone. Later that morning after he meets up with Bubbah, Pervis, Lurleane, and Earl; Cooper meets up with Chef, offering to help him to go on many adventures for a nicest troll, not noticing Guy Diamond, Satin with Chenille, DJ Suki, and Branch were following Cooper for the last time at night. Cooper has now becoming an advenenturos troll that he ever go where he wants to go. worrying about Cooper; Poppy, Satin & Chenille, DJ Suki, Branch, and Creek were the only ones to follow the rustlers to Chef's hideout. Returning after Cooper steals the elements of harmony to the hideout, Cooper was greeted by a happy and eager Chef. Just as Cooper was ready about to hand Chef the elements, Poppy and the snack pack ran into the hideout. Cooper was heartbroken to discover that his friends had hidden his true identity. Angry and perplexed, Cooper gave the elements to Chef, giving her the powers to control between Trollstice and Bergan Town. Cooper know instantly that he had made a terrible mistake. Now raging of the elements, Chef captured Poppy, Satin & Chenille, and DJ Suki and imprisoned Cooper. The Trolls and the Bergan army quickly battle the now-powerful chef. With the power of the elements at Chef's command, it seemed that all was lost. Even the brave Trolls and Bergan army admitted defeat and bowed down to Chef. Meanwhile, in the bravery worthy acct of true heroes; Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Smidge, and Creek with a help of Branch freed Cooper from his sleeping spell. Satin & Chenille took care of the Rustlers. With that, they all ran away to help the Trolls and Bergan army. Summoning all his courage, Cooper quietly climbed up behind Chef. Quick as a flash, the brave troll snatched the Elements Of Harmony from the bewildered chef, and tossed it to Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. With all their strength and fury, Twilight and her friends aimed their elements at Chef. In the rainbow flash, Chef was now imprisoned in an ice block, never to hurt Twilight, her friends, Trolls, or the Bergan army again. Cooper was now an adventurous, courageous and powerful troll, as the Trolls and Bergan began to celebrate. Soundtrack # "What A Wonderful Kind Of Day!". # Time To Open The Presents!/The Magic Locket/Chef Returns # Cooper Argues With Poppy # Cooper Runs Away/The Rustlers # Cooper Meets Chef/"My Lullaby" # Worrying About Cooper # Searching For Cooper/Stealing The Elements Of Harmony # Chef, The Mighty Power Of Her Mighty! # Explaining Cooper The Truth # Cooper vs. Chef/Das Vis-Danya, Chef! # On The Way Home/"THE END" Category:Trolls